


when we come to it

by SecretFandomStories



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabblish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretFandomStories/pseuds/SecretFandomStories
Summary: Shit gets worked out after the Spanish Man O' War razes Charleston
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Charles Vane, Flane, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, flintvane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	when we come to it

It hurts the first time they fuck, in Flint’s cabin after Charles Town, with the curly-haired quartermaster asleep in the window. Vane agrees to pay the pay the price of his leg, and then Flint seems to agree to something more. Seems to be willing to pay his thanks for the rescue with his ass, and Charles is happy enough to accept it after two bruising kisses. The man’s out of practice, that’s clear enough, and grieving, which was clear even before he shrugged his trousers down, but he offers up his ass like he was born to do it. Charles doesn’t say no. He pushes in hard, watching the tight, contained rage turn into hurt and then surrender. He forces Flint’s body to yield to him, uses it to get himself off, and then looks down at the wreck of it. The wide, wet green eyes and bruised, freckled skin. Charles slips out of him slowly, the slide making him reel, and then bends to take Flint in his mouth. He feels the shudder through his body, through Flint’s short, thick cock as it spasms down his throat, coming like he hasn’t in months. And perhaps he hasn’t. Perhaps the Barlow woman hadn’t looked after him. Perhaps they hadn’t loved each other in that way. Charles doesn’t give it too much thought. He swallows and then straightens, helps Flint up and holds him until he gets his feet under him. Later, when he asks, Charles skims a razor over his skull, watching red hair fall like blood, watches Flint feel the soft stubble left and then fall to his knees. Feels the world change around him as he comes and wonders what the hell he’s going to say to Jack when he gets home.


End file.
